fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ayanat Mergen
is one of the main characters in Diverse Connections Pretty Cure!. She is a 16 year old quirky, intelligent positive-thinker and a lead guitarist/vocalist of the garage rock band "Eyelight" which she started herself. Her motivating catchphrases are and while her angry catchphrase is or just , said with a purple fire behind her back. Her alter ego is and her diverse element is independence. Appearance Being 5'3", Ayanat's height is considered slightly shorter than what is considered average for a 16 year old girl of her origin nowadays. She, however, weighs a little bit more than her height's norm. Ayanat has brown eyes and middle-length roughly cut black hair reaching to her mid-back and keeps some of it in twintails reaching to her shoulders. She has long slick bangs. As Cure Nova, her eyes turn gold while her hair, high wavy twintails being the hairstyle, grows classic length and gratients to violet red. Personality Ayanat can be compared to a more charismatic and cool geek, while still possesing some traits that make her socially-awkward; such as being quirky or using way too much terminology and abstruse theories for a normal person. Intelligent, recourseful and polymathic, she, however, tends to think of others either as idiots or "guinea pigs", it varies. Although she can be rude and mean, her optimism, friendliness and out-going, flexible attitude are those things people are pleased with. And yet, nothing could cover her annoyance towards human stupidy... Ayanat enjoys listening to rock music (mainly punk rock and pop-punk), recognizing that it has a high influence on her life and makes her persevere with her progress which is why she started playing guitar and singing. She wants her music to save the world. Besides, she is shown to enjoy playing video games and to have a sick interest in astronomy, as she hopes to discover a new nebula. Ayanat is also in constant search for her "lucky star", which no one really knows much about, but it seems to deal with something romantic, as she gets embarassed when speaking of it. Ayanat likes to crack jokes and usually tends to use witty, black or just bad/dirty humour. Some of her jokes, however, dreadfully fail at times when they seem too way-out. She refers to herself by genderless pronoun "jibun", a rather rare way to say "I". When talking to adults, she uses polite language, but around friends, peers and those who are younger/slightly older than her, Ayanat uses "omae", a cool and somewhat rude way to say "you", and ends some of her sentences with the masculine "~ze" which is because she doesn't fully consider herself as a girl due to her male-ish mind-built. She is also fond of giving funny nicknames. History Early Life Ayanat was born and raised in Pavlodar, Kazakhstan. From her very birth, she has always been optimistic and, unlike most children, Ayanat wasn't so active, usually just staying home playing video games, a kind of pastime she still enjoys even now. However, despite of those stuck habits, Ayanat was actually almost a whole different person in the past. She didn't really care about any kind of connection or a sense, secrets lying behind this life, she was just having fun. She hated being called "smart", by her family, teacher and relatives, trying to prove them wrong by playing a fool. But one day, that world of "rainbows and unicorns" came crushing down... Ayanat realized she was left misunderstood and, if there weren't her family and friends, she would just screw it and give up. She tried to fit in, but eventually, the girl found out something that changed her life: it wasn't worth it. So, starting to emrace her intelligence, which she used to ignore, and investigating the human race, she made a decision that most of them are close-minded, mediocre idiots. She always saw the possiblities through rationalizing things, an ability which she came to think ordinary people are unable to do because of their ignorance and a tendency to blame life or other important things that they don't value. On the other hand, it was very difficult to her to get excited over things people usually get emotionally-thrilled by, as she was usually reluctant, indifferent or aloof. Though she kept a cheerful exterior, Ayanat felt depressed and lonely inside, due to the fact, it wasn't such an easy thing to find someone who's nonstandard and is not affected by "hundredth monkey phenomenon". During those years of the "rebuilt and progress", Ayanat discovered to herself a type of music which she's all about. And it was rock. She started to draw her life aspiration upon rock music and thus, started to practice her vocal and guitar-playing skills, dreaming to form her own band. On arrival in Hamaki, Ayanat started attending Hamaki--Rose Academy, living in the dorm, and formed a garage rock band called "Eyelight". Due to the frustrating experiences Ayanat struggled in the past, she still kept up with her cynicism, however, starting to eventually realize a connection to Hamaki where, for once, people actually seemed different... Becoming Cure Nova Cure Nova "Wish upon a revolution! Cure Nova!" "革命に願いを！キュアノヴァ！" "Kakumei ni negaiwo! Kyua Novu~a!" is Ayanat's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents Revolution, Esprit and Progress, holding the power of starlight. Abilities Weapons * is Cure Nova's main weapon in battle. It takes form of a silver-and-black-colored guitar/rifle hybrid with star-shaped telescopic sight and rolling trigger. Attacks is Cure Nova's first finisher. is an upgraded version of Nova Circuit which requires the use of Novelty Rifle. is Cure Nova's second finisher. - In-Between Attacks= One of Cure Nova's basic attacks. One of Cure Nova's basic attacks and is the one which requires the use of Novelty Rifle. Cure Nova's defensive attack. - Combo Attacks= Cure Nova's special combination attack with Cure Chaos. Cure Nova's special combination attack with Cure Artistry. Cure Nova's special combination attack with Cure Purity. Cure Nova's special combination attack with Cure Sinfonia. Cure Nova's special combination attack with Cure Faith. Cure Nova's special combination attack with Cure Vivid. Cure Nova's special combination attack with Cure Eurovision.}} Power Ups Character Songs As a main character, Ayanat's voice actor, Tomoko Kawase, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Solo *Stars Collide * Duets * ---- (With Yōko Hikasa/Catherine Del) * ---- (With ???/Kimura Miyu) * ---- (With Bando Ai/Fortuna Bunker) * ---- (With Uchida Maaya/Intan Satriputri) * ---- (With Tōyama Nao/Edith Truman) * ---- (With Ishihara Kaori/Roxanne Weiß) * ---- (With Asami Kana/Alexis Bower) * ---- (With Shouta Aoi/Eka) Eyelight Songs *Hajimemashita! Lonely da yo. *Trashy Treasure *Yes Future *Jigoku no Tobira o KNOCK *THROUGH MY EYES *Wake up, World Relationships Family TBA Eyelight Bandmates TBA Pretty Cure Teammates Catherine Del Although Ayanat enjoys reading Catherine's manga, the two have a somewhat strained relationship. Ayanat tends to find Catherine's leader status to be an absurd and would often tease or question her authority. Although she likes to show her defiance in front of the leader, Ayanat secretely respects Catherine's point of view. The two of them have very similar senses of humor, so they tend to understand each other. Ayanat teasingly calls her , due to Catherine's leader status. Kimura Miyu At times, Ayanat feels like Miyu misses the point in music, which makes her deaf to Miyu's talent, so she tries to edify the gifted one-of-a-kind musician with various musical termins. The main remark made by Ayanat is usually noting that Miyu risks to become a "dissonance piece" if she won't learn how to listen to others and flow with the real free harmony. Ayanat calls her , due to Miyu's grumpy facial expression. Fortuna Bunker Ayanat appreciates Fortuna's good intensions, while still finding her pretty naive. She teaches Fortuna how to stand up for herself and tries to make her learn that not everyone deserves a "grand blessing" from Fortuna. When she's bored by Fortuna's cheesy speeches about what's good and what's bad, Ayanat calls her . Intan Satriaputri Ayanat calls her due to Intan wearing glasses. Edith Truman Though Edith's impulsiveness, over-excitement and trouble-making behavior are one of those things that usually make Ayanat go angry, the two can be considered as "soulmates", since both of them are positive-thinkers and share some interests such as singing or despising girly-girl things and bullies. While Ayanat tends to find Edith too goofy or annoying at times and Edith gets confused by Ayanat's "smarty" speech pattern, the two often agree with each other. Ayanat calls her . Alexis Bower Ayanat calls her due to Alexis wearing glasses. Roxanne Weiß Due to Roxanne's shyness, Ayanat tries her best at being as nice as possible around her to make Roxanne warm up. Ayanat admires her digital artworks and wouldn't mind listening to Roxanne's playlist, as the two seem to have almost the same taste of music. Ayanat calls her . Eka Good for Eka, Ayanat understands his intent to seem "cool" and "tough", hence gives him some masterclasses on how to be cool. On the more annoying hand, she likes to tease Eka whenever he pathetically fails in doing so or whenever he's amusingly inrritated by other Cures. However, she secretely finds him utterly adorable, which can be revealed when Ayanat squeezes his cheeks against her own will. Etymology Ayanat: Derived from the Arabic word "iyan", means "to see through one's eyes" and "verity". It may refer to Ayanat's positive, yet rational view on the world and the reason why she called her band "Eyelight". Mergen: Means "sniper" in Kazakh. Ayanat claims her eyes to be "the Eyes of a Real Sniper". Nova: A star showing a sudden large increase in brightness and then slowly returning to its original state over a few months. A reference to innovation. Trivia *Ayanat's star sign is a Scorpio. *Although her left eye posseses an excellent sight, her right eye is far-sighted. *Before transforming, Ayanat's compass points Northeast. **Pavlodar, the city the girl was born in, is also situated in the North-Eastern area of Kazakhstan. **Intan's compass points to the opposite direction (Southwest). ***Ironically, their right eyes also posses opposite sights. *Ayanat is diagnosed with ODD (Oppositional defiant disorder). *Her blood type is AB. *Like Akihito Kanbara from Kyoukai no Kanata, Ayanat is a fetishist for geeky glasses which is why she uses the term "meganekko-chan" to adress Intan or Alexis. *Following Kurokawa Ellen, Ayanat is the second Cure to play guitar and also the second to use a guitar-like weapon. **However, she is the first Cure to use a firearm, instead of rods, arrows, accessories or cosmetics. *Ayanat is the first Cure who plays in a band. *Ayanat's hairstyle is very similar to that of Hibiki Hojo's. *Following Honoka Yukishiro, Setsuna Higashi and Intan Satriaputri, Ayanat is the forth Cure to have black hair as a civilian, but second if transformed. **Cure Nova, following Cure Flora and Cure Mermaid, is the third Cure to have one hair color gradienting into another. *Tomoko Kawase, as well as the character she voices, is a vocalist of a rock band (The Brilliant Green). Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Category:Diverse Connections Pretty Cure! Characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:Magenta Cures Category:Females Category:User: Cure Lucky